


ooh na na, what's my name?

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, a stupid one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: sehun will spend the rest of his life wondering why he let kyungsoo pick the name for their new kitten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [tweeted](https://twitter.com/soodyonim/status/790696129264553984) about this idea yesterday but changed the ending. originally written for the shiritori challenge, [](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/profile)[writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/).

  


  
  
  
“perfect, she’s actually perfect,” sehun swoons as he squats down to pet the new addition to the family. “just look her, kyungsoo. look at her smooth black fur and everything. she’s so pretty and cute!” he’s about to add “like you” but decides against it at the very last moment.  
  
although his boyfriend has begrudgingly accepted the fact that sehun thinks he’s the most adorable creature to ever grace the planet in all of history (what can he say, sehun’s a man in love), kyungsoo has made it abundantly clear that accepting doesn’t mean he permits sehun to gush about it every waking second of every hour in the day as he so pleases (and damn it, sehun would very much like to shower kyungsoo with adoration and affection in regards to his cuteness.) so for the most part, sehun chooses to keep his mouth shut. after all, a happy kyungsoo equals a happy sehun.  
  
“she’s alright,” kyungsoo says from across the room, refusing to approach sehun and their new adoptee.  
  
sehun picks up the kitten, who very much reminds him of kyungsoo (but he keeps that sentiment to himself), and waves the baby animal’s paws at his boyfriend. “i love her already, kyungsoo. i do.”  
  
“ok, you can love her enough for the both of us, then,” kyungsoo says, taking one step closer.  
  
well, that’s progress.  
  
“so, seeing as you let me choose this little one and i’m all about compromise, i think it’s only fair that you get to name her,” sehun says, far too distracted with cooing at the kitten than to look at his boyfriend whilst speaking to him.  
  
“are you sure about that? you’re not going to shoot down my suggestion?” kyungsoo asks, suddenly sounding much more interested and it unnerves sehun somewhat.  
  
sehun squints at kyungsoo, trying to get a read on his boyfriend’s expression. “well, it can’t be a curse word.”  
  
kyungsoo nods his head slowly. “it won’t be, i promise.”  
  
sehun feels a sense of dread rushing over him. he’s already regretting this already but a deal is a deal. “do you have a name?”  
  
“yup, and it’s perfect.”  
  
“what is it?” sehun asks, holding his breath as he waits for his boyfriend to reveal their new kitten’s name.  
  
“cat. her name will be _cat_.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: comments make me happy face.
> 
> ❥ _[carpesoo.flavors.me](http://carpesoo.flavors.me/)_


End file.
